Avengers Vol 1 35
** ** ** ** Adversaries: *The * Costa Verde Rebels ** ** ** ** * Costa Verde Dictator General Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Living Laser's cave ** Living Laser's conquered palace * ** ** ** Items: * * ** * Laser Cannon * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Cover art: pencils and inks by Heck, Captain America figure (a stat from a Tales of Suspense story) by Kirby and Giacoia, colours by Goldberg. * Captain America, Hawkeye, Goliath, Wasp, Living Laser, and Bill Foster were all seen last issue in Avengers #34. * Page 2: Hawkeye sarcastically calls Captain America "Mr. Fantastic." Mister Fantastic is the leader of the Fantastic Four, who, over everything else is one of the smartest individuals on Earth. * Page 2: Cap's shield is disintegrated by one of the Living Laser's Lasers. This would be considered a continuity error as in later stories it is revealed the Cap's shield was constructed out of pure Adamantium and is indestructible. This story predates that "revelation." ** Captain America's shield had been previously described as being made of "steel" in Avengers #8. ** In a later letters page, Marvel editors indicate that Captain America used a replica shield in his battle against the Living Laser. This replica shield was the one destroyed. ** This editor would propose that Captain America, not being aware of the capabilities of the Living Laser's weapons and not having tremendous knowledge of advances made in lasers since 1945, chose to not have his long treasued shield (given to him by President Franklin Roosevelt) risk destruction. He therefore used a replacement which was coated in Tony Stark's refractive coating. * Page 5: Wasp's recounting of her capture by the Living Laser happened last issue in Avengers #34. * Page 7: The Wasp wonders how the Living Laser could love her even though she'd never seen him before, but he sure got a look at her in Avengers #34. * Page 9: A reference to Tony Stark's innovations that the Avengers used, Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) has been providing the Avengers with equipment and a base of operations since Avengers #2. * Page 14: Living Laser's civilian identity and relationship to Lucy Barton were revealed last issue in Avengers #34 (again.) * Page 17: Goliath is able to change his size for the first time since Avengers #28, when he was "locked" at a height of 10 feet because the strain of changing his size would kill him if he attempted to shrink again. * Page 20: Lucy Barton was introduced last issue. * Page 20: We briefly see the Black Widow, we last saw her helping out the Avengers defeat the Sons of the Serpent in Avengers #33, we'll see her again in Avengers 36 where she helps them battle the Ultroids. * Page 20: The person that Cap see's at the end of this issue is revealed to be the Scarlet Witch (or rather an impostor) in Avengers #36. * Captain America, Hawkeye, Goliath, and Wasp are all seen in next issue, Avengers #36. * The Living Laser is nest seen in Avengers Annual #1 where he is one of the many villains recruited by the Mandarin to get revenge on the Avengers. * Bill Foster isn't seen again until Avengers #41, where he aids Goliath in examining Dragon Man. | Trivia = * Roy Thomas says that when Don Heck was doing the cover art, Stan Lee didn't like the appearance of Captain America, so he asked production manager Sol Brodsky to search for some old Jack Kirby photostats of Cap that looked good on the cover and put it on there. * The credits read: * Edited (Ecstatically) by Stan Lee * Scripted (Surprisingly) by Roy Thomas * Drawn (Dynamically) by Don Heck * Lettered (Legibly) by Sam Rosen | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1966 Category:1966, December